


David and the Case of Finding a Furever Home

by captainegg



Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog puns, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: It's another normal day at the shelter for Alex until Henry walks in.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113
Collections: RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1





	David and the Case of Finding a Furever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3 of the [RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/631514554363428864) 🍂
> 
> This story is basically [A Purrfect Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510348) but with Firstprince and dogs 🐶
> 
> Today's prompt: adopting a pet
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alex has just seen off a family and their new cats when the door to the shelter opens again. The small bell above the door chimes and catches Alex’s attention from where he stands behind the counter, hunched over his phone. He lifts his head and meets the person with a smile, his heart suddenly missing a beat.

In front of him stands the most handsome man Alex has ever seen and that says a lot.

He is tall with golden skin and bright blue eyes, his curly hair has the colour of sand. Alex is pretty sure he spots parts of a tattoo peeking out from below his collar and sleeve of his shirt. 

“Welcome,” he finally says after clearing his throat. “How can I help you today?”

The guy raises an eyebrow and smirks. “I’d like a soy latte,” he says.

Alex blinks at him. “I’m sorry but this is an animal shelter. _Starpugs_ , I mean Starbucks is further down the road.”

To his surprise, the guy starts laughing and Alex is once again left awestruck. His laugh is loud and bright, shaking his entire body. 

Alex laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. “I should have called that one, very funny. Haha.” 

The guy huffs and steps closer.

Alex can now smell his cologne. A husky and wooden scent with hints of something sweet. Maybe cinnamon? Amber? Whatever it is, it makes Alex’s head spin. He clears his throat and takes a step back, pretending to be busy rummaging through a drawer.

“I’m here to look for a dog,” he says, placing his elbows on the counter, eyes fixed on Alex. “I’m Henry, by the way.”

Alex clears his throat once more and loudly shuts the drawer before facing Henry. “I’m Alex,” Alex says as he tries to hide the blush that starts to creep over his cheeks and up to his ears by opening another drawer and pulling out a clipboard and a pen. He jots down Henry’s name and then starts to ask him the usual questions.

Once he has a better understanding of Henry’s lifestyle, which he’s most definitely not more invested in than he should, he walks around the counter and gestures for Henry to follow him. “We have quite a few dogs that would fit your criteria. The first one would be Meg. She’s a very active and mischievous but loyal dog who loves belly rubs, the film _Transfurmers_ and tuna.”

Alex stops in front of a kennel. Inside sits a dark brown corgi with white markings. 

“Hey there, _corgeous_ ,” Alex says.

Meg lifts her head from where she has been busy chewing on her toy. When she sees Alex, she jumps up and walks over to them, tongue hanging out.

“Her owner sadly passed away and the family couldn’t take care of her. She’s been with us for a few weeks but I’m sure she’ll find a loving family soon.”

Henry doesn’t say anything and Alex takes that as his signs to continue down the hallway.

They pass by dogs in all shapes, colours and sizes. Alex feels bad that he doesn’t stop for all of them but Henry has specifically asked for a small dog. Sadly most dogs at the shelter are larger breeds, sometimes with behavioural issues and sometimes people just have too much prejudice when it comes to dog breeds.

He introduces Henry to Bark Obama, Andy Warhowl, Barkbra Streisand, James Bone and Clint Eastwoof but every time Henry just stands there and says nothing. Is he even paying attention to what Alex is saying at all?

“The last one would be David,” Alex says when he comes to a halt in front of another kennel. “He’s a beagle and a very sweet boy who loves piano music, _puperoni_ pizza and long walks on the beach. Sadly he has been returned to the shelter twice but every time we take him out on his field trip, he’s the most _pupular_ dog at the park. The ladies love him.”

Alex turns to Henry and winks.

“He does have some medical issues so he would need medication twice a day but I can show you how to do it if you want. Sadly dogs like David tend to stay longer than their healthy buddies.” Alex can’t help but sigh and hands David a treat.

“Can I ask you something?” Henry asks. 

Alex wipes David’s slobber off on his jeans and stands back up. “Sure, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Why is his name David? All the other dogs have these god-awful pun names except for him and Meg.”

Alex smiles. “Very good question. When previous owners have to give their pupper away, we usually keep their name as is. Most of the time they respond to it best. But the majority of the dogs here are strays either from around the country or from our partner shelters across Europe. We hope that by giving them these names, people will give them a chance. We don’t really train them to respond to this name but we have found that it helps with adoption rates.”

He turns to look down at David. “This precious boy here is named after David Bowie but we don’t want to give his secret identity away. The last thing we need is a horde of _puparazzi_ , you know,” Alex explains, his smile growing wider until he is full-blown grinning at Henry.

Henry doesn’t say anything for a while before he starts laughing and squats down. David excitingly wags his tail, tongue lapping at Henry’s fingers. 

Alex watches him for a moment, praying that David will finally get to go home. “So? What do you think?” he asks Henry.

“I think I’ll take that little guy home but under one condition,” Henry replies and stands back up, facing Alex.

Alex raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “Sure, what is it, big guy?”

“Go out on a date with me.”

“Sure,” Alex says before the words truly settle in. He quickly adds a confused, “Wait, what?”

Henry smiles and ruffles a hand through his hair. “Would you go out on a date with me? We could go and get coffee or lunch. Whatever you want.”

Alex blinks, unsure whether or not Henry is joking. But the way Henry looks at him makes him forget his doubts.

“S-Sure, I’d love to.”

David barks happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 🤎
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🧸


End file.
